


Felix the Good Boy

by MasterOfMew



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: Felix is such a good boy!
Relationships: The Captain/Felix Millstone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Felix the Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a coward and I am insecure so I dont proof read.

Good job, Felix.

He kept playing his captain's praise ringing in his ears as he awkwardly walked away from her without saying anything. His cheeks were red and he tried to keep his head down while he walked back to his cabin on the ship. 

“Fuck that was embarrassing.” Felix said aloud to himself. He thought about how he stammered and then turned away from her. He tried to forget the look of hurt on her face. Her compliment went straight to his dick causing him to panic. Standing in his room, his dick was at full mast. He groaned and ran his hands down his face. He went to get undressed and ready for bed when there was a loud knock on the door. 

“Hey kid, boss wants you in her quarters. I’d go now.” Nyoka's tone didn’t leave room for questions. He tucked himself into the band of his pants and threw back on his shirt, not bothering to button it up. 

Felix gets to her quarters quickly enough and knocks. 

“Come in and close the door.” She told him while still looking out her window. He complies and stops a few feet behind her. “Have a seat.” She nods her head towards the chair.

“Felix. Tell me why I made you so uncomfortable. I don’t want to make you feel weird by being apart of the crew. I need to understand what I did wrong.” She had turned around and was looking at him with big eyes. 

Felix's throat went dry and he stammered. “Ummmm… I… ugh.. not used to” *clears throat* “you said good job….” His face turned red and his ears felt they were on fire. 

“Oh…. OHHHH..” The captain’s realization did nothing to help his intense embarrassment. She was standing in front of him now, his eyes to the floor.

“Felix.” She reached down and nudged his chin up with her finger. “How about I show you what a good boy, who does a good job, gets for a reward?” He nods dumbly. 

Her hands are on his shoulder. She gets to her knees and drags her nails lightly down his chest and abdomen. She rests them on his buckle. She looks up to him and he runs his hand through her hair, moving it from her face. 

She undid his pants and released his cock. “You’re so big!” There was already a bead of precum on the tip. She bent down and licked the top. Gauging his reaction. He whimpered at her attention. 

“Tell me what you want Felix.” she asked in between full licks up his shaft. 

“Your mouth... On me… Please?” He said breathlessly. She then took his full length in her mouth, without warning. “Fuck, captain!” One hand fisted her hair and the other grabbed the seat of his chair. Her nose was at his groin and she let out a hum. “Can you do that again?” 

“Good boy, Felix. Keep telling me what you want.” He whimpered again at the praise. She hummed around his dick again. Felix couldn’t help but thrusting his hips lightly into her mouth. He grabbed one of her hands and placed it at the base of his shaft and moved it for her until she understood what he wanted. Her small hands delicately stroked him. Her mouth bobbed up and down in rhythm with her hand. It did not take long until he was reaching his peak. 

“Captain! I’m close. Fuck. So close!” she took him further into her mouth and he hit the back of her throat. She hummed again and he climaxed deep into her mouth. 

“My, my Felix. You did so great.” He purred while basking in his bliss. She moves to straddle him on the chair. “Do you want to know the other things about you that I like?” He nodded and whimpered in her ear as she started to straddle his hips. 

“I like that you do as I say and when I say to do it. I say jump and you ask how high. I like that you have enough stamina to get that cock up again and fuck me for the rest of the night. I like that once you have your ‘breather' you’re going to let go, give in to your rougher side, and fuck me into that bed. I like that you are about to take what you want from me. I like that you are such a good boy.” 

His dick was full mast again and without another word he picked her up by her ass, keeping her legs wrapped around his waist, and walked to her bed. Without disconnecting her throws them to the bed and kisses her mouth, face, and neck, as he tears at her shirt. 

“Fuck you’re eager.” The captain said breathlessly. 

“Boss, I’ve been fantasizing about fucking you since the moment you first walked past me on the Groundbreaker. I stared at your ass until you disappeared. Got reprimanded for it too, you know.” She purred in response. “looks like I’m not the only one who is into a little praise.”

He pulls back from her and tugged off the shirt finally and clasped her bra. Before stopping to stare, he pulled her pants and panties off together and threw them to the floor. Her legs fell open as her feet were placed back to both side of his hips. Her entire sex exposed for his eyes. She was hairless which was something he had never experienced before. “It was an earth thing from my time.” 

“It’s fucking beautiful. I’d like a taste.”

“I told you to do what you wanted and not to ask. Take what you want. You’ve been such a good boy and you deserve a reward.” Felix's head disappeared between her legs. Her calves were on his shoulders his arms curled from under her knees and he held onto her hips. 

Felix went straight in with his tongue. He was sloppy but enthusiastic. His hands were everywhere. On her hips, on her mound, on her breasts, inside her pussy, and at one point she was tasting herself when he stuck his fingers in her mouth to suck on. It felt like the man had five arms. 

His excitement got the better of him before too long. His face came up from between her thighs and climbed up her body. He wiped off his face with his hand and was on her with his tongue in her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and she starts grabbing at his clothes to get them the rest of the way off. He is laying over her again instantly while putting his weight on his elbows on the side of her head. She grabs his ass and pulls it towards her. Felix throws her legs back around his waist and lines up to her entrance. 

“I don’t want to hurt you-” Felix says with all his restraint. “-but once I start fucking you, I’m going to destroy you. You wont be able to walk tomorrow. You will be mine after tonight.” He punctuated his declaration by shoving his entire length into her. 

“Fuuuuck!” Felix groaned as he took a moment to appreciate the feeling of her. He started slowly and the wet sound that came from their connection was as lewd as he imagined it could be.

“Felix, take me harder…please!” He pulled out completely and she groaned up at him. He flipped her over so she was on all fours. 

He shoves his dick back inside and pushes her head down into the bed. “you were made for my cock. I am gonna fuck you every night for now on.” He thrusts in and out quickly. “We are going to be killing marauders and all you’re going to be able to think about is getting my dick back in you. You’ll be dripping for me while you keep saving the worlds.” He grabs a fist full of her hair and pulls forcefully. 

Felix pistons in and out of her cause her breasts to swing back and forth. He moves his hand from her hip up to one swaying boob and squeezes. 

She feels so many different sensations at that exact moment. This new side of Felix was intoxicating. She would never be able to see him as the timid and naïve man that she believed him to be just twenty minutes before.   
“Felix. I’m getting close!”

“Me too captain! Where do you want me to cum?” 

“In me! Make me yours!” Felix bent down sunk his teeth into her shoulder and came hard inside of her. He panted an demeaned loudly as the jet of cum continues to fill her. 

While in the throws of Felix’s orgasm, she came hard and tightened around his cock with such forced it almost pushed him out of her. She yelled with pleasure and release of tension from her body. She flipped back over onto her back and Felix collapsed at her side. 

“Fuck captain. I need more of this. Can you keep going? If you give me five minutes I can definitely go another round…. Or two.” His enthusiasm caused her to giggle and pull him to her for a quick kiss. 

"You're such a good boy, Felix."


End file.
